Jackson Herriford
Jackson Roan Herriford is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the eldest son and second child of Eve and James Herriford. He will possess the abilities of Ability Acceleration, Wave Manipulation, Temporal Rewind and Arthrokinesis. Appearance Jackson will have inherited his mother's grey eye colouring, though his will be darker than hers. His hair will be a light brown as a child, and will darken further as he grows. He will always be large for his age. As an adult, he will be tall, standing at the exact same height as his father, and will also be powerfully built. His skin tone will always be pale. Abilities Jackson's first ability will be Ability Acceleration. This will enable him to strengthen and amplify his own abilities, but not those of others, unlike ability augmentation. He will produce no visible sign when accelerating himself. At first, he will not be able to control the ability, and it will be active at all times, but he will eventually learn to activate and deactivate it at will, preventing loss of control. His second ability will be Wave Manipulation. Jackson will be able to manipulate sea waves, and thus cause and remove stormy conditions at sea. He'll also be able to manipulate electronic and radio waves; catching the data they contain, interpreting it and altering it, as well as creating them and destroying them. He'll be able to do the same with sonar waves, causing sound and muting it, and with brain waves, interfering with brain activity and hearing thoughts. He will be able to manipulate seismic waves in order to cause tremors and earthquakes. Jackson will be stronger in his use of the ability because of also possessing ability acceleration. His third ability will be Temporal Rewind, derived from his father's ability of time and space manipulation. He will be able to rewind time backwards and reverse this in order to return to the present, but he will not be able to manipulate time in any other way. Because of his ability acceleration, he will be able to rewind years and even decades without tiring at all, letting himself time travel. He will also be able to rewind time for others, sending them backwards in time without going himself, and will not need any contact to do so. His final ability will be Arthrokinesis. This ability can be used to manipulate joints and tendons in a variety of ways. It is possible to increase or decrease a person's flexibility and joint strength, and to control movements to some extent, similar to puppetry. It can thus be used offensively to contort a person's body into unnatural and painful positions. The ability can also be used to inflict and to heal afflictions of the tendons and joints, such as arthritis, tendinitis or neck and back aches and stiffness. Family *Mother - Eve Herriford *Father - James Herriford *Half-brothers - Adam Herriford, Craig Herriford *Sister - Liberty Herriford Etymology Jackson is an English name which means "son of Jack", despite his father's name being James. The name James doesn't share a meaning with the name Jack, but it does share a meaning with the name Jacob, which can occasionally be abbreviated to Jack. His middle name of Roan means "little red one" in Gaelic and "rowan tree" in Norse. His surname, Herriford, is derived from an English place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters